An area of ongoing research and development is in improving performance of communication over a network, and in particular a wireless network. Wireless networks are frequently governed by 802.11 standards. While not all networks need to use all of the standards associated with 802.11, a discussion of the standards by name, such as 802.11n provides, at least partly because the standards are well-known and documented, a useful context in which to describe issues as they relate to wireless systems.
An important aspect of providing wireless services is in ensuring that the proper devices receive the proper services (e.g. services to which a systems administrator has granted permission). Often, receiving services requires a device be authenticated. Particularly when making use of third party (relative to the party granting wireless access), authentication may be required twice, once when authenticating in accordance with, for example, 802.11 protocols and again when authenticating with the third party service. Reducing the number of authentications would be seen as advantageous if access controls can be maintained at a reasonable level.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. For example, wireless clients may use different protocols other than 802.11, potentially including protocols that have not yet been developed. However, problems associated with multiple authentications may persist. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.